去他妈的世界
by isrio
Summary: 方袁十里—方晓东 x 袁广泉，x号有意义


刚接到任务的时候，方晓东还对戴宸一遍又一遍地核对流程和物资感到麻烦，这并不是他加入徐均朔的任务组以后第一次干外场，即使是加入这里之前他也参与过很多次类似级别的行动，在他看来这种普通的潜入私家别墅杀一个人并不是什么难事，戴宸这次领队却如此小心翼翼，难免让他感到小题大做。

最后方晓东把这一切归结为是技术人员普遍有的严谨度，他想了一下自己以前在家接触的那些人，也是这样有一点点小事就如临大敌，完全没有办法进行正常的沟通。

"你得手以后，直接去二楼向南的那个窗子那里……"戴宸说话又慢又软，方晓东听得昏昏欲睡——"从排水管下来，不要走中庭，他们人数有限没有办法一下子集中起来，除了雇佣兵休息的区域，我可以从三个方向撤退，不管我从哪里走你和伦哥总有一个会在那里接应。对不对，哥我记得没错吧。"

戴宸对方晓东打断自己的行为有一些不满，他皱了皱眉，继续他之前慢吞吞的口吻："嗯……差不多是这样，但是还有几个地方你要注意一下，还有一些应急情况……"

我的天，方晓东瘫在椅子上，偷偷翻了个白眼，戴宸的滔滔不绝他一句都不想听下去了，开玩笑呢，至少他也受过那么十几年的专门训练，还不至于连一点应急能力都没有。

"行了戴c你也别说了。"拯救他的是殷浩伦，"这年纪的小孩就是不知天高地厚，说了也不听，干脆吃点教训，不然指不定将来怎么上房揭瓦。"

戴宸忧愁地看了殷浩伦一眼，嘴上总算停住了，方晓东如逢大赦，也不管殷浩伦几句话里的嘲讽和批评，笑嘻嘻地道了声谢就两脚抹油地溜回了自己的房间，殷浩伦拍拍戴宸的肩膀，安抚他道："没事死不了，大不了少个胳膊断个腿，谁还没见过呢。"

戴宸："……"

出任务那天是个雨天午夜，一切气氛都铺垫得刚刚好，方晓东把消音手枪抵住人大动脉扣下扳机的时候还轻松地在心里哼着小调，没想到下一秒卧室门突然被撞开，本该死亡的刺杀主人公出现在门口，周围是全副武装的雇佣兵，他此时才惊觉中了套，难怪一路进来都没受到什么阻碍，如果是一个专业杀手应该在之前就发现蹊跷，可惜方晓东还是个年轻的雏儿，一路上只顾着快点完成任务好回去打游戏，竟然连一丝怀疑都没有产生，此刻被堵在逼仄的房间里，他才后知后觉发现躺在床上的尸体根本不是他任务的对象，他被骗了。

这种情况说棘手倒也还好，但任务是绝不可能完成了，方晓东从重重包围里杀出来的时候身上已经中了好几弹，本来计划好的撤退路线被堵死，整幢别墅周围全部安上了屏蔽信号，根本没有办法联系到戴宸他们，方晓东没有办法，硬着头皮往戴宸千叮咛万嘱咐说不能去的那条路走，这里早就做好了布置，他被一个埋伏炸得飞进了灌木丛里，这次是真的有些出血过多，方晓东疼的意识模糊，昏过去之前想完蛋了自己这是栽在这儿了。

方晓东倒是没想到自己还有命活过来。

恢复意识的时候他的眼皮还重得抬不起来，唯一使得上力气的手指轻轻挣动了一下就疼得像是五脏六腑都被扯着翻了一圈，嗅觉好像也出了些问题，鼻尖不是想象中的血腥气，倒是一股让他最为讨厌的消毒水的味道，这让他对自己的处境终于感到了一些恐慌。一个温温柔柔的男声传进他耳朵里，让方晓东确信自己确实没有被抓到敌方的手里。

温柔的男声问他："醒了？"

方晓东挣扎地睁开眼，眼前一片白光什么都看不见，应该是视力还没恢复，他努力辨认着声音传来的方向，然后转头朝那个方向笑了笑，轻轻地点了点头。

事后袁广泉听他描述这一段，笑着反驳他："没有啊？你当时根本就没有任何动静。"

"怎么可能没有！"方晓东急得要跳起来，"我为了睁个眼睛回应你差点痛掉半条命诶！"

"就是没有。"袁广泉十分确信地重复，揉了揉他的头发，"不然我怎么会走呢？"

方晓东第二次醒过来的时候情况要好一点，至少睁眼幅度大到能被正常人看得见，虽然据袁广泉回忆还是只有一条小缝，但好歹说明他是真的醒了。

袁广泉坐在他床边和他说话，先是自报家门说了自己的名字，然后告诉他自己是医生，前几天晚上回家的时候在路边捡到了他，又仔细描述了一下方晓东的伤势和最近几天的恢复情况。方晓东最是一个没什么耐心的人，平时不能和人坐下来聊满两分钟，但是这个时候听袁广泉讲话倒是意外地没产生什么烦躁感。袁广泉的声音像早春三月的和风，温温软软地在心间撩起一点涟漪，方晓东听着很舒服。

当然他对袁广泉说的内容还是完全不感兴趣，因此除了他的名字以外，一个字也没听进去。

"袁广泉。"他说话的声音还是很沙哑，糊在喉咙里，如果不仔细辨认还真听不清他发出了哪些音节，"我饿了。"

方晓东一直到半个月以后才能勉强下床，袁广泉看着他在房间里艰难地扶着墙走路，自己坐在床边给他削苹果，一边削一边和他聊天。

发现方晓东是个和他有着相同爱好的宅男纯属意外，那天袁广泉照常给他换药，方晓东疼得靠在他身上嘤嘤咛咛了好一会儿，唉声叹气地说了一声要是有switch玩就好了。

之后他们的关系就立马超越医生和患者，开始往朋友的方向突飞猛进，袁广泉当天晚上就把自己的大电视搬到了病房里，每天控制时间和方晓东玩半个小时的分手厨房，平时聊天也开始讨论起自己追过的番玩过的游戏。

现下袁广泉正和他聊起了最近新出的一部番，男主角是个人工智能，从出生就被编好了号装上了监控器，一举一动都活在制造者的监视之下，故事讲的就是他冲破这样的控制最终赢得自由的过程。

"是嘛？那还挺燃的，我过几天去看看。"方晓东走路还有些吃力，额头上冒出一点细密的汗珠，因此好像听得很心不在焉，回答也充满了敷衍。

"说起来，我上次给你做全身检查的时候，看到你心脏那里好像也有点什么东西。"

"哦，那个啊，"方晓东扶着墙转完一圈，开始往袁广泉的方向走回来，"那个是我家里给我装的，大概就是实时监控心肺功能，没啥大问题。"

袁广泉终于削完了苹果，刚放下刀，方晓东就重重地撑了一下墙，急吼吼地往他身上扑过来，袁广泉举起手防止苹果被他打掉，方晓东一头栽在他身上，手环住他的腰，哼哼唧唧地跟他撒娇："广泉哥，苹果……"

"自己起来拿。"袁广泉两只手都沾满了苹果的汁水，举得高高的，看着扑进自己怀里的少年人有些手足无措。

"……"方晓东沉默了一会儿，然后尴尬地说，"起不来了，疼……"

袁广泉："……"

连方晓东自己都不知道自己对于撒娇这项技能怎么那么无师自通，仿佛一对上袁广泉自己就能被打开某种奇妙的开关，曾经受多重的伤都能一声不吭，现在只要稍微扯到点伤口就要窝在床上眼泪汪汪。方晓东给自己的解释是这辈子第一次遇到个对自己那么好的救命恩人，难免放松点警惕。

方晓东在袁广泉这里住了快一个月的时候，已经差不多完全恢复了，再不离开实在说不下去，他毕竟身份特殊，思考半天还是没有留什么告别纸条，一咬牙一狠心趁着袁广泉出门的时候偷偷从窗户里溜了出去。

"想好了？真要走啊？"徐均朔帮着把房间里的游戏碟塞进行李箱，手里的离职协议上还没签字，方晓东翻翻找找总算从桌子缝里找出了一只签字笔，拿过徐均朔抱着的一叠纸刷刷刷地开始签名。

"我家里不让我来了，说上次我差点死了，怕再有这样的情况。"

"霍，以前怎么没发现你这么听话，一点都不叛逆呢？"徐均朔一翻身坐上了桌子，两条腿垂在半空中看着他签名，"不错啊东仔，签名设计过吧，不愧是精致boy。"

方晓东几个星期没剪的头发此时还扎在眼睛前，听着徐均朔这话怎么听怎么不舒服，气得一拳打过去，愤愤道："精啥致啊还精致，我这几天被关家里快颓死了，我都快一个星期没洗头了。"

"没事才一个星期，"徐均朔侧身躲过他这一拳，往旁边挪了挪防止再次被攻击，"我听伦哥说以前的杀马特青年都是半年不洗头的，你任重道远。"

"滚你丫的。"方晓东草草签完最后一张纸，把一大叠文件往徐均朔身上扔过去，徐均朔笑嘻嘻地接住："不过你家也真的奇怪啊，怕你受伤把你送来GMI干嘛，浪费我们教育资源，知不知道培养出一个第一有多难，哦不对你不是第一是第二，不过第二也是牺牲很多资源堆上去的了。"

"好了，学长。"方晓东刻意加重了"学长"这个称呼，"不要这么拐弯抹角地强调你是第一了好吧，我最后一年跟着郑老师学的，一年听他讲了大概三万次你的光辉事迹了。"

徐均朔从桌子上跳下来，叹了口气说东东你不要这么敏感，抱着文件往门口走，体贴地关照他不要落下什么东西，毕竟这次一出门下次再想进来就难说有没有命出去了。

"对了，"即将离开的时候徐均朔终于想起来要道个歉，"上次行动确实是我们疏忽了，内鬼已经处理，差点让你死掉，不好意思啊。"

其实方晓东并不想离开，他从小学习如何杀人，对各种军械武器都如数家珍，习惯了拿着枪在生死一线间穿行，这一下子要他放下这些回归"普通人"的生活，他一时还不能适应。

回到家的时候也有些怅然若失，浑浑噩噩地走进自己的屋子，把从宿舍里带回来的东西都分门别类地放好。方家是祖传的老家族，一直独脉相传，所以没分过家，到现在都住着祖上留下的大院。方晓东之前一直不着家，这次回来给他临时开了一个南门边的小屋子，他一个人住，和别人的住处都分开了，倒也正和他意——和人打交道向来是一件困难的事，何况是和这些没拿过枪没崩过人的家伙们打交道，方晓东不知道随便说一句什么就能把人吓得噤若寒蝉瑟瑟发抖，然后他就不得不被自己的家中长辈好好教训一通。明明在他之前的世界里，他说的都是些很寻常的东西。

整理完所有东西的时候已经日头偏西，方晓东饿得想去厨房拿点吃的，刚走出门突然看到管家带着一个男人往这边走，那个人身型有些熟悉，方晓东揉揉眼睛，借着月光仔细地看了一眼，发现是袁广泉没错。

管家经过这里的时候并没有停下，倒是袁广泉注意到了他，管家狐疑地在他们两个之间打量了一会，陪笑着问袁广泉："袁先生认识少爷？"

袁广泉微笑着摇摇头，眼睛却盯着方晓东，语气冷冷的："原来他是你们少爷，我还以为是看门的。"

管家擦了擦汗："少爷刚搬回来，屋子还没来得及收拾好，只是暂时住在这里。"

方晓东："？？？"我东西都收拾完了你跟我说这些？

第二天十几个仆人一起到了方晓东住的屋子里来帮他搬东西，直接搬到了主院里最大的一间单屋，方晓东站在院子里啃苹果，看着一群人忙前忙后，惊得下巴都要掉下来："不是，这个袁先生……袁广泉什么来头啊，他要买下方家嘛，怎么都听他的。"

"是爷爷新请来的给我看病的医生。"

方晓东听到声音僵了一下，尴尬地回头，方颜西站在他身后，站得挺拔端正，嘴角挂着常年在世家圈子里熏陶出来的浅淡微笑，优雅大方，随便一站就是"大家闺秀"这个词最完美的注释。

方晓东并不想理这个妹妹，但是在家里面子功夫不得不做足，他只好也生生扯出一个笑容，"关切"地问候她："西西，你怎么跑出来了，今天药吃了没。"

他和这个妹妹虽说关系说不上亲近，但也有些许了解，方颜西平素的表现总是优雅得体，但是遇上吃药就像变了一个人，他好几次看到她摔碗，都是在吃药的时候。

这也不怪她，方颜西从出生开始每天都在吃各种药，她在娘胎里待了七个月的时候，父母受到刺杀，父亲当场死亡，她妈妈拼尽全力拣回一条命来，却因此一蹶不振，导致小方姑娘还没出生的时候就在娘胎里得了病，后来她妈早产生下她，没过多久就撑不住去世了。方颜西刚出生的时候心脏就有问题，要不是方家有钱一直在给她治疗，她恐怕根本活不到现在。

果不其然，方晓东话音刚落，方颜西表情就变了，微笑的假面顷刻破碎，她恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，扭头就走。

"哎！"方晓东知道她不会再回来理自己了，就开始得寸进尺，"不要这么急嘛，吃药晚一点也行啊，你不跟我继续炫耀你的新医生了吗？"

方颜西头也不回，方晓东无情地冲着她的背影撇嘴，打算随便找个冤大头告下状——你们小姐好像又要去把今天的药扔掉了，快拦住她。

可是近处没有人，反倒是远处有两个人影向这边走来，这场景和昨天高度相像，方晓东没揉眼睛就认出来是管家和袁广泉。昨天晚上撞到人的时候方晓东饿到迷糊没觉得有啥，晚上躺在床上的时候翻来覆去，怎么想怎么尴尬，觉得自己好像一个骗身骗心的渣男，玩弄完人感情想拍拍屁股走人不留下一片云彩，想不到命运弄人第二天就在窑子里被对方"捉奸在床"，这场景简直称得上老情人相见分外眼红，方晓东转身就想遛，想不到没眼力见的管家今天倒是对他殷勤得很，隔着一百米就扯开嗓子叫住他，到了身前还鞠了个躬，恭恭敬敬地问他有没有看到方颜西在哪里。

方晓东看了眼袁广泉，告诉说没看见，管家本来也没想问出什么——方颜西除了自己的房间还能去哪——不过是做做样子，闻言便要离开，方晓东一口气还没有松下来，袁广泉突然开口，说："你不是她哥哥吗？你和我们一起去找她吧。"

方晓东想半天都都没想出这两句话里的逻辑关系，他站在方颜西房间门口，看着袁广泉给她做基本的心肺功能检查。袁广泉的动作细致温柔，方晓东看着他们，有一瞬间觉得袁广泉比自家妹妹还要大家闺秀一点。

这想法让他大脑空白了一会儿，随即摇摇头把它甩出脑海。这样的感觉让他有点恍惚，也有些失落，好像在遗憾袁广泉对自己的好并不是独一份的，何况现在连这个"好"都要打上引号了，他一想到自己之前所受的照顾可能和袁广泉现在对方颜西的检查一样属于袁广泉的工作之一，所有春风化雨都变成了公事公办，方晓东气得想挠墙。

袁广泉很快做完了检查，简单吩咐了几句，管家因为要去做别的事，不能送袁广泉，有些抱歉地询问他认不认得路。

管家好像每天都很忙，但实际上方家宅子里分工明确，各司其职，实在不需要他这么操心，也不知道是天天在忙些什么。

方晓东突然跳出来："我送他吧。"

袁广泉其实没怎么见过方晓东正常走路。

他总是躺在床上，装出羸弱可怜的样子，连换药喝药都要磨磨蹭蹭，唯一能让袁广泉感觉到他之前不是个残废的时候是吃饭和打游戏，那段时间袁广泉甚至对自己的医学知识储备有了一些怀疑——腿骨确实都长好了，怎么他非要说自己不能走呢。

后来他觉得算了就这样吧，方晓东就这么在这里了永远不离开也可以。

然后方晓东给他留下了一扇开着的窗户，走了。

"看来你恢复得不错。"

方晓东回过头，笑嘻嘻地："广泉哥认识我啦？"他停下脚步，等着袁广泉走到自己旁边，"你什么时候知道我的啊？在那之前嘛？"

袁广泉点点头："你是方家的，略有耳闻。"

"所以救我也是早就安排好了的？"

"这倒不是。"袁广泉否认道，"那天是真的恰巧路过。"

谁信你。方晓东心里翻了一个白眼，恰巧路过到别人私人住宅的院子里，他倒也不至于傻到连这个都信。

"我爷爷早就知道我们要杀那个人？然后让你去蹲点假装路过救我？反正我身上有追踪器，找到我也不是什么难事。"方晓东自顾自说下去，"我之前还以为你是他们家养的人，看我可怜同情心泛滥顺手救的。没想到你是特意过去等我'死'的。"

袁广泉的脚步突然停住，转过头去看着方晓东。

"晓东，不告而别的不是我。你不要这么咄咄逼人。"

方晓东转眼看他："我说错了吗？你早就知道我那天是去送死的。"

袁广泉扭头就走。

这之后他们再见面已经过了一段时间，袁广泉看完方颜西，正准备离开，方晓东抱着几张新出的游戏碟在走廊上堵住他，笑得好像什么都没发生过一样："哥，打游戏吗？"

虽然袁广泉说自己恰好路过救了他是骗人的，但是好歹袁广泉在二次元宅男喜欢打游戏追番这一爱好上没有撒谎，方晓东买的游戏都是根据和他的聊天推测出来的他喜欢的类型，袁广泉一开始还冷冷地说"让开"，结果还是没经住方晓东的软磨硬泡和switch的诱惑，败下阵来，被他拉着去了他的房间。

之后他们的关系像是恢复了，方晓东隐晦地道了歉，袁广泉开始一个星期有四五天都会和他一起去房间打游戏。方晓东把自己这次迈出的一小步称作历史性的"破冰行动"——袁广泉是他爷爷派去的又怎么样，袁广泉对所有人都很好又怎么样，方颜西会打游戏吗？方颜西混二次元追番吗？方颜西像他这么贴心会撒娇吗？都没有。方晓东一边操作着switch手柄控制画面里的小人躲过对方的攻击一边暗暗咬牙切齿，他对袁广泉还是应该是最特殊的那一个。

方晓东并不知道纠结这个的意义何在，只是有一次在和徐均朔聊天的时候偶尔聊到，方晓东问自己这样到底算不算"和别人不一样"，徐均朔发来一大串"？"，然后下结论说"你粗大问题"。

我能有什么问题——方晓东熄灭了手机屏躺床上，他最近熬夜熬得有点多，今天凌晨三点玩手机的时候被管家三通夺命连环call勒令早点睡，现在不敢不从，闭着眼睛逼自己快点睡着——这难道不是对正常朋友的正常情感需求吗？

结果怎么睡都睡不着，满脑子都是袁广泉，冷静下来想想自己似乎真的有一些过分偏执，两个人关系如何和自己是不是对方的"唯一"有什么关系呢，他一开始明明只是想和袁广泉做回朋友，怎么目的就逐渐变成了追求"唯一"了。

结果早躺床上并没有什么用，方晓东还是没有实现早睡。三点的时候管家又打来"夺命电话"，把"为情所困"的方晓东强行从"伤春悲秋"中叫醒，被迫听管家讲了十分钟"早睡的好处"和"熬夜的害处"。

方晓东无力地反驳："我早躺床上了，失眠了而已。"

管家沉默了一会儿，撂下一句"你还是要早睡"挂了电话。

第二天方晓东失眠这件事就传到了袁广泉耳朵里，具体的传播途径是他去门口等袁广泉的时候，被方颜西看见，方颜西关切地朝他笑了笑，问："我听说你失眠了？"

袁广泉就站在离他不远的地方，方颜西的话说得清清楚楚，他显然是听到了，停下手上整理仪器的动作，回头看了他一眼。

方晓东梗着脖子说瞎话："我才没失眠！"

"会不会是一直宅着太闷了，要不要出去散散心？"回去的路上袁广泉突然这么对他说。

方晓东反应了两秒钟才反应过来他说的是自己失眠的事，虽然原因并不是因为这个，但他确实有段时间没出门了，是有点闷："有哪好去的啊？"

游乐园。

"你能来游乐园吗你就来？"

方晓东看着和自己走了才没几步就开始喘气的方颜西气不打一处来，对带上了这个拖油瓶深表无语，他不用观察都能感觉到周围至少有五拨人在密切关注着他们，不用说都是方家派来的，生怕方颜西出来一次出半点事，实在是给这次游乐场之行的体验感打了大大的折扣。方颜西对着他迅速而隐蔽地翻了个白眼："我又不玩那些剧烈的项目，为什么不能来。而且医生说了，偶尔出来透气对我的身体好，我本来就要出门的。"

方晓东沉默了，本来觉得方颜西是个拖油瓶，没想到她这一番话下来反倒是自己成了"顺带"的那一个，考虑到这大概是一个事实，方晓东觉得自己胸闷气短，心脏病都要犯了。

哦，不过他当然没有心脏病，这只是一个夸张的说法。

为了报复有心脏病的方颜西，方晓东想出的办法是拉着袁广泉一起去玩过山车。他排在队伍里，转过头对着袁广泉，假装新闻播报一样举着手机当话筒，造作地说："大家好，这里是晓东日报，今天天气晴，风和日丽蓝天白云晴空万里，今天的头条是方晓东终于出门啦，他和袁广泉一起来到了游乐园，现在正在过山车项目前排队。听说这个过山车是全亚洲最大最刺激的过山车，那么到底有没有传说中那么刺激呢？我们拭目以待。请问袁广泉先生对于这次乘坐过山车有什么想说的吗？"

袁广泉笑着推了他一把："好啦，快走吧，队伍动了。"

说实话，过山车这种在常人眼里很可怕的项目对于方晓东来说根本不算什么，他有过直接从十几层的高楼一跃而下的经历，再坐这种普通的没有生命危险的东西就像小孩子过家家一样毫无感觉。巨大的座位腾空而起的时候，周围传来此起彼伏的尖叫，方晓东只觉得神清气爽，全身的细胞都叫嚣着自由，他把手向上伸开，像是张开双翼的飞鸟，用最大的面积承受风的吹拂。

方晓东愉悦地喊了几声，转头去看旁边的袁广泉。袁广泉并没有露出惊慌的样子，甚至在感觉到他的目光之后还对他笑了一下。然后也学着他的样子向上张开了手臂。

在呼啸的风中，袁广泉牵住了他的手。

呼呼的风声裹挟着周围人的尖叫从他耳边掠过，然后突然被全部抽离。方晓东像是突然被抛进真空，世间万物的声音都在瞬间消弭，所有器官的感受都聚集在了指尖的触觉上。

袁广泉冰凉的手指触到他的，绞住了他的指尖，含糊地十指相扣。

听力逐渐恢复，却只有心脏跳动的声音。"咚咚，咚咚。"

方晓东下了过山车还有点腿脚不稳。

罪魁祸首袁广泉还在一边笑着关心他："怎么了？太害怕了？"

方晓东想回头瞪他一眼，结果才刚看到袁广泉的衣角就感觉脸有点烧，立马别过头去，别扭地转移话题："走了走了，去找我妹了。"

方颜西在旁边的木凳上等了好久，早就找到了自己想去的目标。是那种每个公园里都会有的射击亭，按射中的环数累计分值，可以按分值高低拿不同的礼物。

方晓东对这个根本没有兴趣。先不说射击亭用的枪都是那种劣质的玩具枪令人头大，他这种人去玩这些未免太欺负人了，恐怕还没结束一轮就要被老板加入黑名单。

他把袁广泉和方颜西两个人留在那里，自己去买冰淇淋。

回来的时候袁广泉站在方颜西后面，把着她的手握住枪，那个姿势几乎像是从后面拥着她，方晓东愣了一下，袁广泉正在瞄准，但似乎瞄准的有点太久了，方晓东拿枪多年一眼就能看出来，袁广泉持枪很稳，一动不动，是已经准备射击的状态。

然后他手一抖，本来很稳的手散了，人群中爆出惊呼——"八环！满了满了！"

老板的脸色不太好，加上这八环袁广泉正好比终极大奖所要的积分高一分。奖品是个等身高的毛绒熊，方晓东把手里两个冰淇淋一人一个分掉，然后被理所当然地当成了人肉搬运器，抱着个装在塑料袋里的大熊跟在袁广泉和方颜西后面走。

这个熊后来还是被他搬回了自己的房间，方颜西并不能和这种劣质的会掉毛的毛绒玩具相处，从另一种角度说，得到大奖这件事显然比真正获得奖品更有意义。

"你跟方颜西相处得挺不错啊？"一次和袁广泉打游戏的时候方晓东状似无意地问他。

袁广泉说："她是我的病人。"

"那我呢？我也只算是你的病人吗？"

袁广泉无奈地揉了揉眉心："你到底想说什么？"

"嗯……嗯……就是……"方晓东自己也不知道自己想说什么，只好大脑高速运转开始瞎扯，"我觉得她挺喜欢你的……额……那啥，所以你……你觉得她怎么样？"

"哎呦……"袁广泉无语地抱住头，仿佛对这个问题十分困扰，"你不要胡思乱想了，我真不想回答你这种问题。"

"好好好那我不问了。"方晓东立马投降，同时还低声嘟囔了一句，"那我这不是关心一下我妹嘛。"

袁广泉才不信他，冷笑一声，突然停下了手里的动作："晓东，如果你真的关心你妹妹，你该想知道的不是这些。"

"哦。那是什么。"一股不安的感觉从他心底升起，方晓东手上没停，正努力地凭一己之力打断敌方的进攻，挡掉各种朝着袁广泉操控的小人飞来的攻击。

"你知不知道，她情况很不好。"

方晓东沉默，全神贯注地打游戏，敌人的火力越来越猛烈了。

"她活不过18岁。"

方晓东把手柄一扔，靠他一个人果然还是没办法通关，撑多久也只不过是负隅顽抗，先是袁广泉的小人被击倒，然后他自己也被击倒了。

血条清零，屏幕上鲜红的"GAME OVER"昭示着他的失败。

他好像没听到袁广泉说话，自顾自又开了一局，懊恼地自言自语："我就不信这关通不过了。"

袁广泉陪着他，可是并不打算放过他，新的一局又开始了，一开始很简单。

袁广泉像是没话找话："你叫方晓东，你有没有什么哥哥弟弟，叫方小西方小南方小北什么的？"

"你在说什么啊……"方晓东无语，"方家不是代代单传嘛，从来只生一个，我哪有什么兄弟。"

"但是你有个妹妹。"

"那就一个是亲生一个是捡来的呗。"方晓东笑得没心没肺，"你觉得哪个是亲生的的？"

袁广泉没有显出惊讶的神情，他平静地顺着他的话反问："哪个是？"

"我也不知道。比较广为流传的说法说我是亲生的那一个。"

这一局还是输了。

方晓东烦躁地大叫一声往后倒去，正好倒在袁广泉盘起来的腿上，他往上看去，袁广泉低下头看他，四目相对。

方晓东看着他的眼睛盯了好一会儿，那双眼睛里面映着他的倒影，似乎并没有怜悯的情绪

他突然有了一些希望。

他们之后就没有见过。方家最近在准备方颜西的18岁生日晚会，上上下下都很忙碌，方晓东也被临时抽调帮忙布置，忙前忙后的，平时都见不到人。

袁广泉觉得自己几乎要好几个月没见到方晓东了，方晓东像是在躲他，反正方家那么大，这并不是一件难事。但是方晓东有一天突然来找到他，这次和之前不一样，他不是请袁广泉打游戏，他请袁广泉尝他自己做的饼干。

"怎么样？"方晓东撑在桌子上，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，袁广泉觉得他有点像一只大型犬，有一条隐形的尾巴在他后面摇来摇去。

"很好吃。"袁广泉真心实意地夸赞他。

然后方晓东拿出一瓶酒开始喝，袁广泉酒量不好，所以在方晓东邀请他的时候屡屡拒绝，最后只有方晓东一个人在闷酒，一瓶喝完了还想再拿一瓶，袁广泉抓住他的手："晓东，你不能再喝了。"

方晓东已经喝醉了，突然反拉住袁广泉开始流眼泪，话唠一旦打开了话匣子就再也停不下来，他开始和袁广泉倾诉，把自己从小到大在GMI经历过的，在方家经历过的一件件事情全都拿出来讲，剖开最痛苦最黑暗的那一段记忆，血淋淋地展示在袁广泉面前。

……

"我确实有过兄弟啊，不过不是亲生兄弟，是一起训练的，我们一起被选中了，但是后来他们都死了，只有我活下来了。"

"其实我本来也姓方的，但是他们也姓方，我不想跟着他们姓。我来这里的时候他们问我你姓什么啊，我就说我反正不姓方，但是最后他们还是让我姓方了。"

"我讨厌这里每一个人。我恨他们，我也很恨方颜西。"

"我跟你说，姓方的没一个好东西……我也不是什么好人……不过我已经是姓方的人里最好的那一个了。"

"他们在做什么，想什么我都知道，我知道我活着就是用来换她的命的，我跟那些'货'本质没啥区别。"

"他们以为能瞒住我呢，怕我知道了反抗。但是我其实不会的，反抗有什么意义呢，没有我还有别人，总归会有人死的。不如就我去死，反正我活得也没有意义。"

"但是广泉哥，我好不想离开你啊……"

……

"晓东。"袁广泉打断了方晓东的絮絮叨叨，方晓东的手还紧紧地抓着他，像是抓着救命稻草一样不肯松开，"方颜西明天的手术是我主刀。"

袁广泉的声音轻轻柔柔，似二月春风，是杀人的刀。

"哦。"方晓东轻轻松开手，嘴角扯出一点笑，声音却还是带着哭腔，"那恭喜你啊，你年纪这么轻就能做这样的手术，将来肯定名声大噪，你前途无量了……不要忘记我。"

他突然崩溃了，跌在椅子上开始大哭，袁广泉把消瘦纤细的少年揽进怀里，他不知道如何安慰，语言在生死面前是如此贫瘠无力，他什么都不能说，只好轻柔地抚摸着少年的背。方晓东埋在他肩头，突然重重地咬在他肩膀上，伤口深可见血，袁广泉疼得颤抖起来，只听到耳旁的声音狰狞得有点变形："袁广泉，我操你妈。"

袁广泉疼得声音都不稳了，但还是尽力扯出笑容："你见过我妈吗？你就出言不逊。你个小坏蛋……"

他没有说完，方晓东堵住了他的嘴。

方晓东一直是温柔的，体贴的，他看着像是什么都不在乎大大咧咧，实际每一次微笑，每一句调侃都在适度地隐忍，带着小心翼翼的讨好。

可是他现在撕开了这一切伪装的假面，像猛兽露出了獠牙。袁广泉被他摔在床上，年轻人血气方刚到身躯压上来，毫无技巧可言地扯开他的衣服，在袁广泉的躯体上密密麻麻地留下自己小兽一般的齿印。

好疼啊。

方晓东没有经验，只知道横冲直撞，袁广泉几乎花了全部力气才阻止他直接进来，然后拿出了不知道多久以前准备的避孕套和润滑液，方晓东只愣怔了一秒，然后他把避孕套扔到远处，只接过了润滑液。

他要他属于他。

年轻人带着嗜血的恨意在他体内驰骋，几乎要把他撑破，下体像要被撕裂一样疼，只觉得五脏六腑都要被冲破，袁广泉努力的张开腿，放松肌肉，疼痛感还是一波接着一波侵袭着他的身体。他想推开方晓东，但是手软绵绵地没有力气，他只好低声哀求："晓东，慢一点好不好……好疼……啊！"

年轻人好像没有听到，攻势反而更加猛烈。

只有痛的记忆最长久，就好像他们第一次见面，方晓东因为任务失败全身断了好几根骨头时候，他疼得死去活来，张开嘴想说话溢出的都只有呻吟。那个时候只有袁广泉，他陪在他身边，所以在这样刺入骨髓的疼痛里，他满心满眼都只有袁广泉一个人。后来伤口愈合了，结痂后长出新肉轻微的痒，偶尔触碰引发的剧烈的疼，都包含着袁广泉。

袁广泉在推拒他，可能真的是太疼了，但是方晓东固执地不肯放过他——不如就这样，这样下去明天袁广泉手术就会不成功，那他一定会被方家杀死，他们可以一起死，从此袁广泉就不会属于别的任何人。

但是他看着袁广泉的脸——他闭着眼睛，泪水糊满了面容，轻微张开的嘴唇溢出的是虚弱的呻吟——袁广泉像是真的要死了，但是方晓东并不因此快乐，他的心抽搐起来——他不能让袁广泉死。

袁广泉应该亲手捧住他的心脏，感受他炽烈跳动的生命在自己手里消逝，然后长长久久看着他的心脏在另一个人的胸膛里跳动。

然后他才会永远无法忘记他。

方晓东终于慢下来，他们的性爱里最后还是有了一些柔情。他轻轻地吻去袁广泉眼角的泪水，像哄一个如胶似漆的亲密恋人一样轻声低语："不哭了，好不好？不疼了……"

结束的时候他们都很累，方晓东用嘴唇摩挲着他的耳垂，声音很轻，像是自言自语："哥，你到底有没有爱过我？"

但是袁广泉已经睡着了。

第二天醒过来的时候袁广泉已经离开，方晓东没有生气，反正几个小时后他们就能再次见到，并不急这一时。

他们是下午才来的，袁广泉亲自给他上了麻醉剂，管家在旁边陪着笑骗他说只是一个小手术，目的是帮他把体内的检测器换一个新的。

监测心脏功能是否完好，生活是否健康正常，随时定位他的位置，一有反抗的行为就可以立马远程操作引发自爆。

方颜西是方家老爷子残存唯一的血脉，当然不可能在体内装这种东西，确实该换掉了。

麻醉药的药效要一会儿才会上来，这意味着方晓东还有最后的时间能好好看一看袁广泉，昨天做的时候不计后果，现在他反倒升上一丝后怕——他担心袁广泉恨他。

像是为了印证他的想法，袁广泉低下头，凑近他说了几句话，可是药效上来了，方晓东什么都听不见，只看到他一张一合的嘴唇。

他的心脏从来没有跳得像此刻这么热烈过。

方晓东完全失去了意识。

他做了一个梦。

梦见冰天雪地的寒冬，河面被冰层覆盖，袁广泉站在河对岸，他想跑过去，可是看着狭窄的河流怎么也跑不到尽头，袁广泉还是离他那么远。

突然方晓东脚底的冰层裂开了，他缓慢地陷下去，他看到袁广泉朝他跑过来，他想大声告诉他冰面不结实，让他不要过来，但是张口发不出任何声音。冰凉的水终于漫过了全身，灌进他的口鼻，是濒临窒息一样的痛苦感觉。袁广泉站在他上方的冰面上，冰层不知道什么时候又重新凝结，他隔着湖面，喊着："晓东，晓东。"

方晓东猛地坐起，心脏处传来剧痛，他摇晃着坐不稳，好在被一双手扶住，叽叽喳喳的声音往他耳朵里灌："哎呦我去你终于醒了，干嘛啊这么大动静，吓人啊？！"

他突然有些精神恍惚，这样熟悉而遥远的声音让他有种时空错乱感，方晓东呆滞地转过头，疑惑地看着对方："泉君？"

刘泉君长舒一口气："还能说话，还认识我，不错，没傻。"

方晓东愈发疑惑，大脑疯狂运转，但由于他还没醒透，这样的运转让他有些头疼，在"重生"和"穿越"之间他思索良久，最后决定放弃分析，而是直接问刘泉君："怎么回事？"

"还能怎样啊，方家被我们端了呗。"

看着方晓东张大的眼睛，刘泉君又给他耐心地补充："不是，你家做人体器官交易你应该比我清楚啊，组织早就想端了。这次他们还想戕害我们优秀学员——对，就是你——那不是撞枪口上了吗，那肯定忍不了啊。就前几天你动'手术'的时候，全端了，你家宅子都夷平了。"刘泉君叹了口气，"不过你家也真不好搞，组长差点断了条腿，现在还养着呢。"

"那广泉哥呢？"

刘泉君愣了一下，一时没想起来这个称呼指谁："谁？哦你说袁广泉吗？就那个给你做手术的医生？"他咽了一下口水，"也杀了啊，我们赶到的时候刚把你胸口剖开来准备取心脏呢，不过他也蛮好心的哦，还把你那道口子缝好才自杀的，不然我们这里也没个会医的，你说不定还是会死。你现在有没有觉得胸口还疼啊？"

方晓东大脑一片空白，劫后余生并没有给他带来什么快乐，袁广泉死了，他还活着，就像是袁广泉用他的命换来了自己的命，一切都颠倒了。

不应该是这样，他总觉得有什么地方不对，现在这种感觉越发强烈，仿佛有什么东西在心底呐喊，正在努力挣扎想破土而出。

"泉君！"赵越的声音突然从远处传过来，顷刻就到了眼前，他抬起手重重敲了一下刘泉君的脑袋，"我让你满嘴跑火车，你瞎说什么呢，是不是活腻歪了。给我滚去训练，今天晚上没完成十圈耐力跑看我不好好收拾你个小兔崽子。"

刘泉君捂着脑袋小声嘟囔着"我不就开个玩笑嘛"出了门，赵越走到床前看着方晓东，看到他神思涣散，眼睛里的泪水似乎都快要掉下来了，有些不敢置信："晓东，泉君说的话，你不会信了吧？"

"信什么？"方晓东抬起头迷茫地看着他，突然反应过来，"你说什么？泉君说的是骗我的吗？是吧？一定是吧！广泉哥没死对不对？！"

现在迷茫的换成了赵越："不是，晓东，你不会真的一直都不知道吧？我们还真以为你是演技好打算给你颁奖呢。"他叹气，"你的大脑是用金鱼做的吧，我没记错的话广泉给你们做过优秀学员讲座，你们这届好多人把他当作学习的榜样，你竟然一点印象都没有？"

方晓东："啊？啊……嗯？没有啊，不可能吧，我不记得了啊……"他努力地在脑海中回想，可惜连半片听过讲座的记忆都没有，"是不是我没去，额，逃课了？"

"你去了。"赵越非常肯定地说，"你还帮同班十几位同学要了广泉的签名。"

方晓东沉默了。他真的想不起来了。

但现在不是纠结这个的时候："所以从一开始我接到第一个外勤的时候就是你们布好的局？广泉哥是组织派过去接应我的？"赵越点点头，方晓东心情突然变得好起来，"那广泉哥现在在哪里？"

"他照看你一个星期了，刚刚没撑住去休息了。"赵越说，"先让他休息一下，明天应该会过来看你。"

方晓东点点头，又想起了一件事，表情严肃起来："那……方颜西……呢？"

方颜西从来没有插手过方家的产业，一直被保护得很好，她从出生开始唯一的任务就是活下来。虽然方晓东知道按原计划等她换上自己的心脏以后方家家主就会逐渐把方家的产业交给她，但至少现在，她还是清清白白的。

在这之前，方颜西情况已经很糟，全靠机器撑着性命，没有心脏移植，她不可能活下去。

"她死了。"果然。

"她本来就该死了。"

"我们不让你平白地死，她也不能平白地活。"

"好了，你自己先休息一下吧，身体里的检测器我们帮你取出来了，但是还是要恢复一段时间。广泉明天就来看你。"

再次见到袁广泉的时候方晓东都不知道该干什么，他们现在都劫后余生了，这几乎意味着他们可以开始美好新生活了，但是在此之前，方晓东仍有所犹疑，对于袁广泉的爱，他不敢确定。

是袁广泉先拥抱了他，方晓东还是和以前一样纤细，甚至因为手术饿得更加瘦了一点，袁广泉抱住他说："晓东，我很想你。"

方晓东问他："之前给我打麻药的时候，你跟我说的话是什么，我没有听清。"

"没什么。"袁广泉不肯告诉他。

但是袁广泉吻了他。

方晓东终于能毫无顾忌地拥抱自己的爱人。以后时间还长，他不信袁广泉一辈子不告诉他。

其实是很平常的一句话。

那天袁广泉弯下腰，轻声对他说："晓东，别怕。我一直都爱你。"

一直，就是指从过去，到现在，再到未来。

只要心脏还在跳动，就永远爱着。

-END-


End file.
